deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SlashLion5K/Sasuke Uchiha VS Tomato Sauce
April Fools Description Naruto VS McDonalds? WHAT IS GOING ON? CAN SASUKE DRINK THE ENTIRE BOTTLE WITHOUT GETTING FATIGUED? LET'S FIND OUT!! Interlude (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Lion: The ketchup, a condiment used in many of man's greatest inventions. But the question? Can Sauce-Gay drink all this tomato ketchup without dying? Blade: Find out the answer today folks, as we analyse what Sasuke likes, dislikes, and how much he eats and then out him in a battle with the tomato ketchup itself. Sasuke Uchiha (Begin Kokuten) Lion: Chidori won't be much of a help in a game of eating but Sasuke's burning emo Katons will. Blade: If he wishes, Sasuke has the Fire Ball Jutsu, as well as the Amaterasu fires to heat up food. The Fireball Jutsu is huge, while the Amaterasu burns for seven days straight even in water. His Sharingan gives him pre sight while the Rinnegan lets him drain chakra. Lion: This chakra is Sasuke's main energy source and can be recovered by eating and sleeping and expended by using Jutsu. Additionally, Sasuke has a sword to skewer things he needs to. Blade: This sword, known as Kusanagi, is augmentable with electricity. He even has Summoning Jutsu to summon the Giants poisonous snake Aoda. Sasuke's most beloved food so are Onigiri and tomatoes, while he hates practically everything sweet. Lion: This guy has eaten as much as Naruto during their visit to Tazuna's house. Keep in mind, Naruto eats up to about fifteen bowls of ramen in one sitting. Blade: While Sasuke does have great chakra amounts, most of his techniques require heavy loads of it. Additionally, he only has one hand. Lion: But can he drink the bottle of sauce? Let's find out! "Katon:- Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" The fireball rushes at Itachi with Sasuke. DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Some random storehouse' (Begin Nankou Furaku) Sasuke Uchiha, S-Rank missing-nin, world class criminal, had finally been excused. Here he was searching for Kaguya's links. Yet, he'd never expected a challenge like this. Tomato Sauce. "Chidori!" The electric blade destroyed one among two bottles, but the other stood there, menacing as ever. Sasuke had only one option. Drinking. "Katon:- Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" The fireball launched the bottle away through the window. Sasuke jumped out and grabbed it, and put his mouth to the nuzzle. He squeezed, as it dripped into his mouth. Sasuke began running forward as he dropped down to the ground. As soon as he turned blue, Sasuke rested up and continued drinking. He wiped his mouth after three more squirts into his mouth. He smiled and hurled the ketchup bottle into the air. "Summoning no Jutsu!" A giant blue snake shot out the ground and bit down on the ketchup bottle, causing it to brutally release more sauce. Sasuke formed two shadow clones, which sprinted sideways and drank up from both sides. He jumped up and delivered a brutal kick, sending the bottle soaring as he ripped at the ketchup that squirted out with his sword. He formed two shadow clones and drank that, and grabbed the bottle in midair. Casually guzzling down some more, Sasuke wiped his mouth and landed on the ground, squirting as much ketchup into his mouth as possible. He had now drunk so much he was almost fatigued from the drinking. Huffing and puffing, Sasuke put down the sauce bottle and unleashed his strongest fire yet. "Amaterasu!" The dark flames burnt at the bottle, making sauce evaporate. Sasuke used some Jutsu to liquefy it and drank it with a shadow clone, and looked down at the bottle. SHING! The bottle was ripped in half by the swing of Sasuke's Kusanagi. Inside, there wasn't a single drop of ketchup. ''K.O.! '(Begin The Raising Fighting Spirit)' Sasuke warps away. '''Lion: Well... I'm not too surprised.' Blade: Good, because it was kind of easy for Sasuke to win this. For one, being on Naruto's level is enough to drink tomato sauce, and since Sasuke likes tomato... yeah. Lion: The sauce couldn't ketchup to Sasuke. Blade: The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Category:Blog posts